Stop the world, I wanna get off with you
by MarinJr
Summary: Steve ne sait pas bien pourquoi, mais Billy est de plus en plus insistant : il n'arrête pas de le croiser dans les couloirs, le regard fixé sur lui. La plupart du temps, Steve l'évite et rien ne se passe, mais ce jour-là, Billy l'a eu et lui propose, non sans menaces, une étrange invitation : rendez-vous ce soir chez lui. Qu'est-ce que cette étrange soirée réserve à Steve ?


Bonjour, alors voilà ma première fanfic ! :3

Petit disclaimer : c'est du **yaoi** et il y a du **lemon** ! Vous voilà prévenu ;)

Pour plus d'info n'hésitez pas à checker ma bio ! :3

Les reviews sont les bienvenues, j'essaie de m'améliorer ! :3 (même si vous savez pas quoi dire, un coucou fait toujours plaisir :p)

Merci à mxgicdave sur Tumblr et Insta pour m'autoriser à utiliser ses superbes dessins !

Bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

Stop the world, I wanna get off with you

Mois de novembre, Steve pensait que Billy s'était satisfait de lui avoir bien pété la gueule en octobre. Mais apparemment, ça n'avait pas suffi à Billy... Steve pouvait l'apercevoir du coin de l'œil toute la putain de journée, en train de le fixer d'un regard indéchiffrable. Ce mec lui en voulait c'était dingue ! Il ne comprenait pas cet acharnement qui n'avait plus aucun sens. La plupart du temps, le brun arrivait à esquiver discrètement le blond et éviter de se faire défoncer sans pour autant passer pour un lâche et perde encore plus de sa popularité auprès de ses petits camarades.

Mais ce jour-là, quand il aperçut Billy surgir dans le couloir blindé, il était entouré de ses « meilleurs potes » (qui désormais étaient plus des faire-valoir qu'autre chose), il ne pouvait plus s'échapper, le blond avançait agressivement vers lui, le regard du brun chercha une issue, et n'en trouvant pas, adopta la seule option qui lui restait, à savoir : faire face. Steve fixa Billy du regard le plus dur dont il était capable et bomba le torse. En un éclair, le regard du blond se fit plus agressif, il accéléra et plaqua d'un coup sec Steve sur le mur auquel il était accolé.

Les yeux bleus s'ancrèrent dans les yeux noisettes du brun, quelques secondes, qui semblèrent durer une éternité pour Steve, s'écoulèrent avant qu'un des deux ne prononce un mot. Temps qui avait suffi pour rameuter toute une foule autour des deux coqs du lycée. Billy soufflait comme un bœuf et se décida à briser le silence :

\- Chez moi, ce soir à 21h.

Steve fronça les sourcils, comment cet abruti pouvait-il croire qu'il allait délibérément accepter une invitation à se faire tabasser ? Billy sembla comprendre, il le re-plaqua contre le mur et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Ou maintenant si tu veux, pour que tous tes petits copains puissent t'admirer la gueule en sang.

Billy afficha un sourire narquois.

Steve déglutit son regard toujours ancré dans celui du blond.

\- A ce soir.

Fit Billy la tête haute, un air fier et un sourire en coin.

La pression retomba au même moment où Billy relâcha Steve et des chuchotements de toute part s'élevèrent, tous auraient voulu admirer le spectacle...

Steve n'était ni fou ni inconscient et avait donc décidé de ne pas venir à poil à cette rencontre qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il aurait voulu prendre sa batte clouté fétiche, mais un signe d'agressivité si voyant n'était pas une bonne idée... Il s'arma donc d'un couteau qu'il plaça dans sa poche au cas où cette rencontre du 3ème type dégénérai. Il prit bien soin d'arriver à l'heure, voir même quelques minutes en avance. Il gara sa voiture devant la demeure Hargrove à 20h57. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte une boule au ventre, cette rencontre risquait de dégénérer... Il allait frapper à la porte lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était que 20h58 et se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux attendre 2 minutes de plus avant de frapper, Billy étant si imprévisible que ces 2 minutes d'avances suffiraient à le mettre en rogne. Il n'eut pas le temps de remettre ses idées en place que déjà la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant le blond apparaître dans l'encadrement, le regard dédaigneux fixé sur le brun. Steve se braqua sous ce regard et sortit son couteau, ce qui fit immédiatement ricaner Billy :

\- T'appelles ça un couteau Harrington? dit-il en sortant un couteau de chasse luisant deux fois plus grand que le sien.

Steve regarda le couteau de Billy, déglutit et sentit un vent de panique ainsi qu'une sueur froide parcourir son dos. En une fraction de seconde, Billy plaça son couteau sous la gorge de Steve, leurs nez se touchant presque, Steve pouvait sentir son souffle emplit d'une odeur de tabac. Sous la pression, le brun mit les mains en l'air et lâcha son couteau.

Après être resté comme ça une demi-seconde, Billy, sans prononcer un mot, fit signe à Steve de rentrer. Il suivit le blond dans le couloir et fut surpris de voir que celui-ci l'amena jusqu'au salon et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Ils étaient seuls dans la maison ce qui renforça l'idée de Steve que sa soirée n'allait, de loin, pas être agréable. Il fronça d'avantage ses sourcils, lorsque Billy revint de la cuisine avec 2 bières, lui en donnant une et commençant à siroter la sienne en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face du canapé. Billy posa son couteau sur la table basse faisant redescendre un peu plus la pression. Les deux se fixaient, Billy le regard intense et encore plus indéchiffrable qu'à son habitude et Steve les yeux ronds comme des billes. Le regard du blond commença à pencher vers l'agacement et finit par dire sèchement à Steve, toujours aussi perplexe :

\- Merde, tu vas la boire ta putain de bière ?

Ce qui fit sursauter Steve, faisant mousser sa bière, l'empressant de mettre ses lèvres dessus et de la boire frénétiquement, en réalité, surtout de la mousse, tout en fixant le blond espérant voir un signe d'approbation dans ses yeux. Billy, toujours de marbre, continua à boire sa pinte tranquillement tandis que Steve, toujours aussi paniqué, la bu le plus rapidement possible, laissant place à un silence insoutenable pour le brun, qui n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire que fixer alternativement sa bouteille vide, le plafond et le regard intense de Billy, tout en ayant la tête qui commence à tourner, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû la boire aussi vite. Après quelques minutes toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres pour Steve, Billy posa sa bière vide sur la table basse et se rassis posément dans son fauteuil, donnant à Steve le signal pour poser la sienne à son tour restée dans ses mains depuis un quart d'heure. Il remarqua en relevant la tête qu'il avait l'air étrangement calme et posé, il ne l'avait jamais vu de cette humeur et se demanda ce que cela annonçait. Quand Steve se décida enfin de soutenir le regard, étonnement moins froid que d'habitude, le blond esquissa un léger sourire et engagea aussitôt la conversation :

\- Tu fais quoi l'année prochaine ?

Steve cligna des yeux, surpris par une question si banale, puis essaya de répondre le plus détendu possible :

\- J'aimerais bien aller à la fac... Mais bon, avec mes notes pourries...

Billy lui laissa à peine le temps de finir sa phrase :

\- Et comment ça se passe avec Nancy ?

\- On a rompu.

\- Et t'as des vues sur quelqu'un ?

\- Euh non... Pas pour le moment…

\- D'accord.

Répondit Billy dans un sourire.

Steve fronça les sourcils, interrogatif sur l'issue de cette conversation. Il détourna son regard de Billy pour essayer de se remettre les idées en place. Pourquoi Billy l'avait fait venir ce soir ? Pourquoi essayer de sympathiser si c'est pour le frapper ensuite ? Il avait essayé de sympathiser ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui poser des questions aussi banales ? Il semblait intéressé par sa vie amoureuse... Depuis quand les brutes s'intéressent-elles à la vie amoureuse de leurs victimes ? Dans l'esprit de Steve une lumière s'alluma. Billy avait des vues sur une nana, il pensait que Steve lui courrait après. Il peut être rassuré, sa rupture avec Nancy étant encore fraîche, celui-ci n'avait pas repris son activité de coureur de jupons. L'intrigue sur l'issue de cette soirée étant levée, Steve osa un regard sur Billy, celui-ci le fixait. Steve n'arrivait pas à décrypter ce regard : froid ? Agressif ? Il semblait aussi doux et apaisé. Une chose était sûr, ce regard inédit de la part de Billy le mettait mal à l'aise et en plus le faisait rougir ! Steve avait le regard figé dans celui de Billy, quand celui-ci aperçu... Oui, Billy était en train de se lécher la lèvre, en le fixant ! Steve sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir et sa tête tourner, ce n'est quand même pas une pauvre petite bière qui l'avait mis dans cet état ! Son regard oscilla entre la porte et Billy quand celui-ci se décida à lâcher un nerveux :

\- Bon bah euh... Hehe... Je vais y aller moi, il se fait tard !

Le brun allait se lever quand la main du blond intercepta son mouvement, le plaquant au canapé, une main à côté de sa cuisse droite et la seconde placée sur sa cuisse gauche. Leur visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres, Steve pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Billy sur ses lèvres, mélange de tabac froid et d'alcool. Les yeux de Steve ne savaient plus quoi fixer et tournait dans leurs orbites. Soudain la main du blond dans un mouvement étonnamment doux remonta le long de la cuisse du brun de plus en plus confus et paniqué, qui ouvrait et fermait frénétiquement sa bouche tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Son autre main s'approcha du visage de Steve et caressa sa joue de son pouce, leurs visages étaient de plus en plus proches et les pensées de Steve de plus en plus emmêlées. Billy se décida à combler l'écart entre leurs lèvres en offrant à Steve un baiser pieux et doux.

Les pensées de Steve s'arrêtèrent toutes lorsque le contact eut lieux. Il était paralysé. Le temps s'était stoppé. Plus aucunes pensées ne traversèrent son esprit. Lorsque Billy essaya d'intensifier cet étrange baisé, Steve eut le réflexe de le repousser, sans particulièrement de violence, ni en pensant quoi que ce soit, c'était purement instinctif.

Billy se releva tout aussi sec, chercha une réponse dans le regard du brun, mais ne vu que de la confusion. Le regard de Billy se transforma en quelque chose que Steve connaissait bien : de la colère à l'état brut. Le blond poussa Steve et partit vers sa chambre, retournant au passage la table qui se tenait dans le couloir. Cet élan de rage provoqua un frisson au plus profond du brun qui n'avait pas bougé du canapé, toujours paralysé.

Steve avait fixé le plafond pendant 10 bonnes minutes avant de reprendre ses esprits. L'incompréhension fit place à une colère profonde : de quel droit l'humiliait-il continuellement comme ça ? Lui prendre sa place, le ridiculiser devant tout le lycée, lui péter la gueule à mainte reprise ne lui suffisait pas ? Pourquoi l'humilier chez lui ? Quel intérêt à part pour son petit plaisir personnel ? C'était décidé, s'en était trop, Steve devait agir. Il se leva du canapé, sa confiance en lui retrouvée, prêt à affronter Billy. Il s'avança déterminé dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Billy, il s'apprêtait à frapper lorsqu'il crut entendre... des sanglots ? Billy, le viril et invincible Billy était en train de pleurer ? Pourquoi ? À cause de lui ? Steve ne comprenait plus rien, c'était lui qui voulait du mal et pourtant c'était aussi lui qui pleurait de l'autre côté de la porte. Steve ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça... Même s'ils avaient eut des différents, entendre Billy pleurer lui serrait le cœur. Il toqua, beaucoup plus doucement que son intention, de départ. Le blond ne répondit pas. Steve se décida tout de même à entrer, le plus calmement possible. Billy était assit sur son lit, fixant le sol, le brun supposa ses yeux pleins de larmes et s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit, fixant le mur droit devant lui. Steve se dit que s'il était là, c'était probablement car son (ex?) ennemi, ne savait plus à qui se confier et avait vu chez Steve une personne à l'écoute.

\- Eh, euh...mon... vieux ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais... Je suis prêt à t'écouter. Y paraît que je suis une bonne oreille à qui se confier.

Dit Steve tout en tournant sa tête vers Billy, en posant sa main sur son épaule qui fut aussitôt repoussée brutalement par Billy qui se leva, en rogne et les yeux pleins de larmes.

\- ME TOUCHES PAS ! Et non Harrington, tu peux pas comprendre !

\- Évidemment que je comprends rien ! La vieille tu me frappes et là tu m'embrasses ?

Dit Steve qui s'emporta à son tour.

\- Y a pas à dire Harrington, t'es craquant, mais un peu con...

La voix de Billy s'était attendrie.

Steve cligna des yeux frénétiquement en fixant Billy .

\- Mais je suis un garçon... Je... … … … Oh... … … … Tu... TOI ?

Steve les yeux écarquillés pointait du doigt Billy.

\- Qu'est ce qu'y a mon « vieux » t'as jamais vu de PD ?

Dit Billy dans un rire jaune.

\- MAIS POURQUOI TU ME FRAPPES !

S'exclama Steve les yeux toujours aussi ronds.

Billy écarquilla les yeux, surpris par cette réponse, puis éclata d'un rire franc et désespéré à s'en tordre les tripes et l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur la moquette.

\- … … .. . MAIS QUOI ?! S'exclama Steve.

Billy enfin calmé et après avoir essuyé ses larmes de rire lui répondit sur un ton plus calme :

\- Tu peux le dire si je te dégoutte, je te comprendrais, je me dégoutte moi-même.

\- BIEN SÛR QUE NON ! Enfin... je sais pas... j'ai aucune opinion en fait. Je t'avoue, ça m'a jamais traversé l'esprit que deux hommes puissent s'aimer... Enfin, je savais pas que c'était possible. Je dois avoir l'air idiot encore...

Dit Steve en souriant à Billy.

-C'est vrai que t'es souvent con, mais en attendant t'es celui qui me console dans ma chambre... dit Billy sur un ton doux amer.

\- Mais pourquoi moi alors que t'as toutes les filles à tes pieds ?

\- Dit le plus beau mec du lycée. Fit Billy avec un sourire ravageur.

Steve répondit avec un même sourire plus timide :

\- Plus depuis que t'es arrivé.

Ils rigolèrent doucement en cœur.

Steve décida d'aller chercher des bières. Billy l'avait touché, il voulait apprendre à connaître cet homme qui finalement n'était pas qu'un connard séducteur et avait même l'air sensible et fort sympathique et qui sait, peut-être enterrer une bonne fois pour toute la hache de guerre. Il revint dans la chambre de Billy avec autant de bière qu'il pouvait emporter. Le bruit de la porte fit regarder le blond en direction de Steve, arborant sa plus belle moue séductrice, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir Steve, qui, décontenancé, essaya de masquer son état avec un toussotement. Le brun rejoignit Billy sur la moquette et tous deux commencèrent à siroter leur bière dans ce qui semblait devenir une vraie soirée. Billy se décida à briser le silence après quelque seconde apaisantes :

\- Au fait, chuis désolé, je t'ai peut-être envoyé des messages un peu contradictoires.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Comment voulais-tu que je comprennes ?

Dit Steve en gesticulant ce qui ne manqua pas de faire renverser sa bière sur la moquette.

\- Oh merde !

Billy rigola de bon cœur devant la maladresse du brun ce qui le fit rire également. Leur soirée recommença avec des rires francs. Ils discutèrent de leur conquêtes comme deux vieux potes, ils ne savaient plus qui avait mis ce sujet sur le tapis, mais tous deux prenaient plaisir à mieux se connaître. Steve, même s'il s'y attendait, fut tout de même étonné par le nombre de conquête de Billy et dans sa tête, des questions germèrent. Comment Billy pouvait-il avoir tant de conquêtes féminines alors que celui-ci disait qu'il aimait les hommes ? Aimer les hommes... Qu'est-ce que cela impliquait exactement ? Steve se décida timidement à poser des questions sur ce sujet à Billy, qui se fit une joie de lui réponde, voyant que le brun s'intéressait à lui et que ces questions étaient parfaitement innocentes.

\- C'est si agréable que ça d'embrasser un mec ?

Fit timidement Steve.

\- Attends, je vais te montrer.

Et c'est ainsi que dans la chambre seulement éclairé par la lampe de chevet, le blond réitéra un baiser, tout aussi doux que le premier. Steve, déjà bourré, fut tout d'abord surpris, mais se laissa vite emporter dans cette expérience inédite, même si Billy menait la danse, cette fois le brun ne le repoussa pas. Steve ne savais plus trop si l'alcool parlait à sa place ou son inconscient, mais il avait décidé de ne plus se soucier du reste et de profiter, le temps d'une soirée, de l'instant présent.

Billy se décida à rompre le baiser, Steve rouvrit les yeux et ils se fixèrent un instant, la bouche entrouverte, puis se sourirent.

\- Genre comme ça ?

Dit Steve, dont l'alcool montait sérieusement à la tête se jeta maladroitement sur le blond, ses mains entourant son visage. Le baiser de Steve était gauche, mais fit sourire Billy qui mordit la lèvre du brun. Le blond laissa Steve dominer le baiser, même si celui-ci faisait n'importe quoi et ne savait ni où placer ses mains, ni quelle intensité donner au baiser, Billy était heureux. Steve mit fin au baiser et, fier, regarda Billy sûr de lui et avec un air de débile heureux sur le visage ce qui fit rire Billy :

\- Pas mal, pas mal, mais je préfère comme ça :

Billy passa sa main sur la joue de Steve et approcha délicatement son visage près du sien. La douceur de Billy surprenait une nouvelle fois Steve, qui sans même y réfléchir ferma les yeux et sous le délicat contact des lèvres de Billy ressentit un frisson inédit le parcourir. Ce baiser était différent du précédent, beaucoup plus langoureux, sensuel et sexy, exactement comme Steve s'était imaginé Billy embrasser ses nombreuses conquêtes. Ses joues rougirent à cette pensée, il était devenu une conquête de Billy, ce qui remonta son ego, le plus beau mec du lycée le voulait lui. Steve sentit la langue du blond passer sur ses lèvres et sans plus y réfléchir, les entrouvrit, bien décidé à poursuivre ce baiser. Billy sentant Steve non réfractaire à ses initiatives, n'hésita plus à attraper cette tignasse qui lui faisait envie. Steve n'avait pas bougé, non plus par peur, mais parce qu'il était emporté et ne voyait plus le temps passer. Le brun, entre l'alcool et les mains chaudes et rassurantes de Billy, était plongé dans un sentiment de béatitude, le monde s'était arrêté autour de lui.

Cette transe s'arrêta au moment où Billy mit fin au baiser. Billy ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de sourire, ce qui fit fondre le brun qui ressentit l'envie immédiate de l'embrasser à nouveau. Billy se décida à se lever et pris les mains de Steve pour le lever à son tour. Une fois debout, le blond commença à dévorer la peau tendre dans le cou du brun qui se laissa emporter. Billy passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Steve qui frissonna sous ce contact. Puis, lassé par ce bout de tissu, le blond ne put se retenir de l'enlever. Steve, eut envie de lui rendre la pareille, et après avoir lui aussi découvert le corps du blond de ses mains, déboutonna maladroitement sa chemise.

Billy fit asseoir le brun sur le lit et se mit à quatre pattes devant lui en train de défaire sa ceinture. Steve sentit comme un vent de panique monter en lui et ne put soutenir le regard de Billy. Ce dernier sentant la gêne de Steve se releva, tourna le visage du brun pour l'embrasser délicatement ce qui eut l'effet escompté, il lui répondit dans un sourire timide. Billy redescendit et fit glisser le pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles.

Il attrapa doucement, mais fermement l'objet de ses désirs et après un moment de retenue qui semblait durer une éternité pour Steve, il sentit d'un coup quelque chose d'humide s'y poser. C'était la langue de Billy. Celle-ci parcourra le membre de haut en bas, l'enveloppa, l'effleura. Steve, le regard détourné et avec une sorte de sentiment qu'on pourrait qualifier comme d'une petite honte, commença à sentir son corps chauffer, à sentir une excitation ainsi qu'une sensation de bien-être monter en lui. Quand il se décida enfin à poser son regard sur Billy, celui-ci le regardait, fier de mettre son brun dans cet état. Voyant enfin ses beaux yeux noisettes croiser les siens, Billy sourit et passa à la vitesse supérieure en y mettant la bouche au complet. Steve sentit un si grand frisson, qu'il ne put résister à rejeter sa tête en arrière, mordre sa lèvre inférieure et à serrer les draps dans ses mains qui étaient posées sur le lit. La vitesse accélérant, Steve alla jusqu'à haleter. D'un oeil entrouvert il vue la belle chevelure blonde qu'il se mit à caresser d'une main quelque peu tremblante.

Après un petit nombre d'aller retour, Billy se stoppa et attrapa cette main frêle qui lui cajolait toujours la tête. Il déposa des baisers tout le long du bras jusqu'à l'épaule, puis pris le visage brûlant du brun dans sa main afin d'y déposer une dernière embrassade.

Steve était toujours dans un sentiment de non compréhension, mais son excitation était bien présente. Il dévisagea son hôte, s'arrêta sur sa bouche et la sensation qu'elle venait de lui prodiguer re-traversa son esprit lui laissant échapper un souffle intense.

Après s'être levé précipitamment,, il embrassa à son tour le cou de Billy, le regarda de nouveau hésitant et se décida à se baisser. Il déboutonna son jeans, qui glissa le long des jambes fines et musclées du blond, puis ne sut pas quoi faire, il voulait lui rendre la pareille, mais ne savait comment s'y prendre. Il entendit alors un léger rire, ce qui lui fit relever la tête et vu qu'il venait de Billy. Celui-ci le remonta délicatement par le menton et lui déposa de nouveau un baiser sensuel, mais cette fois-ci leur corps nu s'entrelaçait en même temps.

Billy entraîna Steve vers le lit, il s'y allongea et l'invita à le rejoindre. Steve se trouvait au-dessus de lui, les mains plaquées de chaque côté de sa tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux, ces yeux bleus qui l'envoûtaient tant à présent. Il vît Billy lui désigner son cou à l'aide de sa main. Steve ne comprenait pas bien, fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis après hésitation commença à embrasser cette partie. Sentant Billy caresser son dos et ses cheveux, il en déduisit qu'il avait bon. Il entreprit alors de descendre le long du cou, embrassa sa clavicule gauche et continua jusqu'à son téton et s'arrêta de nouveau. Et après une énième hésitation se dit et puis merde quoi ! Il commença à lécher frénétiquement le mamelon, le prenant même en bouche, il sentit des frissons sur le corps de Billy et sentit ses mains renforcer leurs étreintes. Quand il se mit à le mordiller, il cru percevoir même une sorte de gémissement de la part du blond. Fier de lui, ceci l'incita à descendre déposant des baisers le long de ses abdos allant jusqu'à son bas ventre. Le blond l'arrêta de nouveau prenant la joue du brun dans sa main, haletant. Le brun lui pris la main, confiant, avec un sourire rassurant :

\- C'est bon.

Steve bien que confiant ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, il essaya de se remémorer les gestes de Billy et de les reproduire. Il déposa sa langue sur la base du sexe du blond, remonta doucement. Il vit le chibre pulser d'excitation. Après quelques coups de langue, celui-ci fût assez lubrifié pour que Steve prenne l'initiative de la prendre dans la main.

Il l'empoigna fermement et entendit de nouveau un gémissement. Le confortant dans ses gestes, il entreprit de faire des aller-retour, doucement pour commencer puis accélérant le mouvement. Il sentit Billy se cambrer et gémir distinctement. Tout ceci l'échauffa lui aussi, voir Billy dans cet état, voir son corps svelte et musclé frissonner sous ses gestes. Le voir se contracter, devenir chaud et halitueux.

Ses pensées ainsi que ce qu'il faisait fut soudainement arrêtées par la main du blond posée sur la sienne. Il le regardait, essoufflé avec un léger sourire, qui faisait ressortir ses canines, ce qui fit frémir Steve. De son autre main, le blond trifouilla dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et sorti un tube qu'il donna à Steve.

Le brun, interloqué, regarda l'étiquette de celle-ci et pu lire "Lubrifiant" ce qui le fit de suite rougir intensément. Il regarda Billy un peu paniqué qui lui répondit par une caresse sur la joue. Il lui reprit le tube ainsi que sa main et lui en renversa un petit peu dans le creux de celle-ci puis lui désigna à l'aide de son regard où il voulait qu'il se dirige.

Après un temps d'incompréhension, il comprit enfin et en déglutit de panique. Voyant Steve paniquer réellement, Billy l'accompagna dans son geste et lui montra ce qu'il attendait de lui. Le brun, toujours stressé commença à se calmer en voyant le blond prendre du plaisir et se mit même à faire les mouvements seul. Voyant Billy apprécier de plus en plus, Steve se décida à glisser doucement un deuxième doigt ce qui fît clairement gémir le blond.

Après un moment, Billy n'en pouvant clairement plus, il attrapa Steve et le fît remonter vers lui. Celui-ci surpris se retrouva d'un coup de nouveau nez à nez et les yeux plongés dans ceux du blond. Malgré la confusion, en voyant son visage remplit d'excitation, Steve ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser Billy. Pendant ce baiser torride, Billy glissa sa main jusqu'au sexe de Steve et le dirigea vers son intimité ce qui surprit de nouveau Steve qui se redressa un peu et regarda Billy :

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas.

Lui chuchota doucement Billy en lui mordillant l'oreille. Steve le laissa faire non sans trembler quelque peu et souffler. Il sentit alors son anatomie commencer à pénétrer celle de Billy. Il vit d'ailleurs celui-ci grimacer légèrement.

\- Je te fais mal ? Tu veux que j'arrête ?

Mais le blond ne répondit rien et se contenta juste de l'embrasser. Steve hésitant, décida finalement de continuer. Il s'enfonça le plus doucement qu'il pouvait ne voulant pas blesser Billy. C'était vraiment une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti, et qu'il aimait. Une fois qu'il l'avait pénétré jusqu'au bout, il passa un de ses bras sous le blond afin de l'étreindre et de l'embrasser avant de commencer à faire quelques coups de reins. Il sentit alors Billy tressaillir et s'accrocher à lui, ce qui l'excita encore plus et le motiva à renforcer ses vas et viens. Billy gémissait de plus en plus fort, s'en était même devenu des légers cris de jouissance. Steve sentit l'excitation monter de plus en plus, il accéléra encore plus.

\- … Steve…

Suite à ce chuchotement, un frisson traversa de part en part le brun lui laissant échapper une sorte de râle. Il n'en pouvait plus, il sentait que d'un instant à l'autre il allait craquer.

\- … Steve… Hum… Je veux… Ha… Finis, à l'intérieur… Hum, s'il te plaît…

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Steve pour se donner à fond et de se laisser venir dans un râle de jouissance et de délivrance. Il s'écroula légèrement, essoufflé, sur Billy qui lui caressait délicatement le dos.

Steve se décala ensuite légèrement et vu que le blond était toujours dur. Il réfléchit et se dit que ce n'était pas juste pour Billy de rester comme ça. Il empoigna alors le membre qui était aussi dur que du marbre et commença à le masturber frénétiquement.

\- HA Steve… Attends HUM tu n'es pas… HAAA

Billy ne pu finir sa phrase, il agrippa fermement Steve, il haletait, gémissait. son tour c'était lui qui n'en pouvait plus et lâcha enfin prise dans un râle grave. Il s'allongea aux côtés de son brun et l'entrelaça, caressant ses cheveux.

\- Pas mal pour ta première fois Harrington.

Lui chuchota le blond. Steve laissa échapper un léger rire tout en rougissant et caressa le dos du blond dans un sourire béat. Ils ne mirent pas plus d'une minute avant de s'endormir, exaltés.

Le lendemain matin (ou plutôt midi), Steve se réveilla, la tête dans un étau et la bouche pâteuse. Il ne reconnut pas la pièce et sentit qu'il était nu. Il tourna la tête et sursauta en voyant Billy à quelques centimètres de lui.

La soirée qu'il venait de passer lui revint de plein fouet à lui en faire tourner la tête. Son regard s'égara sur le blond, Steve se sentit hypnotisé, il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard. Il trouva Billy magnifique. Tous ses doutes et questionnement furent balayés aussitôt, il se colla de nouveau à son désormais petit ami et se rendormit de plus belle.

* * *

PS : Si vous avez trouvé Steve un peu débile, c'est normal, c'était voulu. XD


End file.
